crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Crossing: Tom Nook's Revenge
I have been playing Animal Crossing: Wild World for quite some time now. It was only last week that things got, how do I put it... weird. I had been walking around my town when my neighbor, Rosie, started talking to me. She used the word "Woofie," which was weird as she was programmed to say "Silly." I took it as a glitch and walked off. After a few minutes of fishing, my game froze. I had to reset it. When I turned my DS on again, it went straight to Animal Crossing. There was no music, just white noise. Instead of saying the regular opening phrase, "Hello, Have you come to play?" it said something new. "Do you really want to?" I reluctantly pressed A and it faded to black. I appeared as the last person I was playing as outside of my house. I expected Ressetti to appear but he never did. There was no music playing, and none of my neighbors would speak to me. I had a lot of letters in my mailbox, so I decided to go to the Town Hall to save them. When I got there, no one was behind the counter and there was still no music. A message popped up. "Go to Tom Nook." I cautiously went to Nookingtons, where I found Tom Nook, who was giving me the death stare. After twenty seconds of him just glaring at me, he asked me a question. "Are you ready?" Two options appeared, "For What?" and "Yes." I choose "For What?" and he swiftly replied. "You'll see." My DS then blacked out. Just as I was about to reset, Sable appeared, with a message. "I'm so sorry, Eve." It cut to my character standing inside of my house. All of the furniture was gone, and the walls and carpet were red... blood red. A message appeared. "Open Up!" Tom Nook walked in to tell me something. "Be prepared." I rushed out of my house and spoke to my neighbor Goldie, who did not have much to say. "Why, Eve? Why us?" She ran off crying. I pulled out my axe and entered my house. To my surprise, I was able to keep the axe when I entered. I ran over to Tom Nook, who was still in my house, and hit him with the axe. "OWWWW! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed at me. I hit him again, before he pulled out a bloody shovel. I ran for dear life to the gates. I received two pitfall seeds from the lost and found bin, and buried them outside. Tom Nook ran at me and fell into one. I struck him over the head with my axe. I bolted back to my house, in hope that I might be able to go to bed and get out of the game. Of course it was not that easy. I decided that the only way out was to let Nook kill me. When I left my house, all of my neighbors were standing outside. "You made him like this," Apollo mumbled. "Leave while you can," Mathilda cried. I walked around the town looking for Tom. The town was covered in weeds, tree stumps were everywhere, and blood was splattered on the building. Suddenly, as I was searching, that son of a bitch Nook jumped out at me. He beat me with his shovel. "Get up and fight!" he would scream. After a few more hits he left, leaving me there, covered in blood. My neighbor Mint ran to me. "Poor, unfortunate girl", she sighed. The credits you normally saw when K.K. Slider played rolled by. The song K.K. Bossa began to play, in reverse. My DS then shut off by itself. I reset it, yet it would keep saying "No Game Card Inserted." I went to take out the game, but it was gone. Instead, I saw an inscription carved into the back of my DS. "Poor, unfortunate girl." Then blood happend FIN.